narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Darui
Darui (ダルイ) - jest Jōninem z Kumogakure oraz generałem 1 dywizjonu w IV Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi. Jest przypuszczalnie spokrewniony z rodem, z którego wywodzi się Killer Bee i Raikage (jako jedyny ninja w Kumo odziedziczył techniki po ich ojcu, Trzecim Raikage). Osobowość Darui jest leniwy i wyluzowany. Nie staje do walki, chyba że jest to konieczne. Lojalny, względem swojej wioski. Nigdy nie zapomina też o dobrych manierach. Kiedy A zniszczył stół i ścianę, podczas Szczytu Kage, Darui grzecznie przeprosił za wyrządzone szkody. Jest mniej żywiołowy od swojego lidera. Gdy Raikage, z impetem wybił okno i opuścił swoją siedzibę, Darui spokojnie odpowiedział, że jednak woli skorzystać z drzwi. Cechuje go skrytość i pozorna opieszałość. Nie stara się nikomu nic udowodnić, nie popisuje się swoimi umiejętnościami. Jest spokojny i opanowany, wykorzystuje swoje silne strony do maksimum. Warto zaznaczyć, że jest bardzo ugodowy i stara się wszystkich za wszystko przepraszać, sam to z resztą przyznaje. Kiedy jednak przeprasza Raikage, za swoją pozorną niekompetencję w wykonywaniu obowiązków ochroniarza, słyszy, że jest drugim prawym ramieniem przywódcy Kumo. Jōnin z Kumogakure jest także bardzo lojalnym przyjacielem. Kiedy C jest w niebezpieczeństwie, bez wahania rusza do walki, starając się obudzić swojego towarzysza. Wygląd Darui, podobnie jak część mieszkańców wioski Ukrytej Chmury, ma ciemny odcień skóry. Ma także bulwiasty nos. Kudłata fryzura zasłaniająca większą część czoła i twarzy kontrastuje z jego wiecznie przymrużonymi oczyma, zdradzającymi niedospanie bądź zniechęcenie. Jest dość wysoki, ( mniej więcej wzrostu Kankurō), podczas zawiązania armii, kiedy stoi obok innych dowódców jest wyższy od Gaary i Mifune, ale niższy od Kitsutchiego i Kakashiego. Na ramionach nosi tatuaże przedstawiające znaki wody(水) i błyskawicy(雷), oznaczające jego natury czakry. Znak błyskawicy jest dokładnie taki sam jak u Trzeciego Raikage. Darui zwykle ma na sobie czarną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzem bez rękawów, na którą zakłada przepisową kamizelkę Kumo. W przeciwieństwie do C i A, nosi długie spodnie spadające na sandały. Na misje nosi ze sobą ogromny, składany miecz. Podczas pobytu w wiosce nie ma go ze sobą. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Darui posługuje się dwiema naturami czakry, błyskawicą i wodą. Potrafi je ze sobą łączyć i tworzyć Kekkei Genkai, naturę burzy. Jako Jōunin posiada zasób wielu silnych i użytecznych technik. Jest zarówno silnym ofensywnie jak i defensywnie wojownikiem. Z racji tego, że jest dowódcą dywizji walczącej na średni dystans, ma w swoim arsenale techniki zdolne powalić kilkunastu przeciwników w różnej odległości. Świetnie wykorzystuje także połączenie swoich natur czakry - wykorzystuje wodę, bythumb|Technika Drugiego Raikage zwiększyć zakres swoich elektrycznych technik. Element burzy jest równie śmiercionośny, choć, według słów Daruiego, znacznie wolniejszy niż inne techniki. Darui ma także pewną wiedzę o świętych broniach należących niegdyś do Pustelnika Rikudo. Kiedy dostaje je w swoje ręce, udaje mu się nad nimi zapanować. Można z tego wywnioskować, że poziom jego czakry jest znacznie wyższy od przeciętnego. Transformacja Natury Potrafi umożliwić przepływ, czakry natury błyskawicy, do swojego tasaka jak i innej broni. Wzmacnia to jej cięcie i wytrzymałość. Można to było zaobserwować, kiedy uratował Zabójczą Pszczołę, używając shurikena, wzmocnionego transformacją natury. Dzięki idealnemu opanowaniu tej techniki, może pozostawiać swoją czakrę w broni na dłuższy czas ( Tak uwięził Suigetsu, przygwożdżając go do kolumny). Kenjutsu Darui, na misje, nosi ze sobą wielki tasak. Jest zręczny i szybki co daje mu przewagę w walce z wykorzystaniem kenjutsu. Widać to było podczas krótkiej walki z Suigetsu. Nie wiadomo, czy ninja Kumogakure również posiadają grupę wykwalifikowanych ninja walczących mieczami, ale można zasugerować, że Darui posiada zdolności, porównywalne do Siódemki Mistrzów Miecza. Jego wybitne umiejętności ukazują się podczas walki z braćmi Kin - Gin, kiedy Darui najpierw odcina ramię jednego z braci, a potem silnym ciosem tępą stroną miecza odsyła drugiego brata w stronę Ginkaku, wytrącając broń z dłoni wroga. Część II Szczyt Kage thumb|left|Darui towarzyszy Raikage na Szczycie Kage.On i C zostali ochroniarzami Raikage, na czas Szczytu Kage. Podczas posiedzenia ich lider, z impetem, przełamał stół na pół. Ochroniarze innych Kage przesadnie zareagowali na to zdarzenie i zaatakowali go. Darui zręcznie zablokował, niektórych. A w spokoju odpowiedział, żeby on i C wrócili na swoje stanowiska. Kiedy na spotkaniu pojawił się Zetsu i thumb|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywiepowiedział im, że Sasuke znajduje się niedaleko od ich miejsca pobytu, Darui, A i oraz C wybiegli z sali, z zamiarem odnalezienia Uchihy. C wyczuł jego czakrę i szybko go odnaleźli. Sasuke od razu ruszył na Raikage. Darui użył Suiton: Suijinheki i wzmocnił ją Raiton: Kangekiha, Trafił w Uchihę jednak ten prawdopodobnie obronił się za pomocą Chidori Nagashi. Darui dochodzi do wniosku, że Sasuke również włada czakrą natury błyskawicy. Przeprowadza szybki atak z A i C i udaje się im przygwoździć Sasuke. Jednak z pomocą przychodzą mu Jūgo i Suigetsu, którzy blokują ich wspólny atak. Jūgo całkowicie poddaje się swoim morderczym zamiarom i atakuje A. Suigetsu, korzystając z zamieszania, atakuje C. Na szczęście w porę pojawia się Darui i blokuje jego morderczy atak. Nawiązuje się między nimi krótka walka. Obydwoje cały czas obserwują walkę z Raikage. Darui podbiega do C i pyta się go czy wszystko w porządku. C stwierdza, że Sasuke złapał go w silne genjutsu i przez to, nie może się teraz ruszać. Kompani z Kumogakure widzą jak ich przywódca poświęca swoją rękę i zamierza oddać ostateczny cios Sasuke. Na pothumb|left|Darui ściera się z [[Suigetsu Hōzukim.]]lu bitwy pojawia się Piąty Kazekage i blokuje atak Raikage. Informuje A, że chce porozmawiać z Sasuke. Przywódca Kumogakure zgadza się na to i widząc, że Amaterasu spaliło jego lewą rękę, jednym, zręcznym ruchem odcina ją. Widząc to Darui nakazał C zatrzymać krwawienie ich lidera i postanawia stanąć do walki przeciwko Sasuke, wraz z Gaarą i jego ochroniarzami. Razem atakują Uchihę, jednak ten broni się używając Susanoo, po czym niszczy filary i zwala strop budynku na głowę swoich nieprzyjaciół. Gaara chroni Darui, używając swojego piasku. Shinobi z Kumogakure biegną do sali, w której odbywał się Szczyt Kage, ponieważ tam właśnie skierował się Sasuke. thumb|Darui, razem z Raikage i C przybywają na czas, by uratować Bee.Po przybyciu na miejsce widzą jak Madara teleportuje Sasuke, po czym przywódca Akatsuki objaśnia im swój Plan Księżycowe Oko. Raikage i Jōunini z Kumogakure dowiadują się, że Pszczoła tak naprawdę nie został schwytany i nadal przebywa na wolności. Po zniknięciu Madary, A postanawia odszukać swojego brata. Shinobi z Kumogakure opuszczają kraj Żelaza. Bardzo szybko odnajdują Pszczołę. Darui używa shurikena, wzmocnionego transformacją natury i ratuje Bee przed Kisame. Widzi jak bracia pokonują Członka Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Potem wracają do wioski, gdzie Darui jest obecny na zebraniu z Raikage. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Darui był obecny na posiedzeniu Kage, na którym postanowiono ukryć Naruto i Killera Bee. IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi Darui został generałem I Dywizjonu, podczas IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Jako dowódca armii walczącej na średni dystans, ruszył do walki na brzeg morza. Tam przyszło mu zmierzyć się z największą, jak do tej pory, częścią armii Zetsu i kilkoma wskrzeszonymi przez Kabuto wojownikami. Już na początku walk okazuje się, że Darui posiada znacznie większy wachlarz technik niż ukazywał poprzednio. Widząc zbliżających się wrogów użył Raiton: Kuropansa. Skutecznie poraził tym wielu swoich przeciwników, po czym nakazał, by jego oddziały ruszyły do ataku. Sam staje do walki z braćmi Kin- Gin. Dowiadujemy się także, że jako jedyny ninja odziedziczył po Trzecim Raikage zdolności "czarnych piorunów". Stając przeciwko braciom, Darui ostrzega ich, że pokona tych dwóch wspaniałych shinobi przy pomocy elementu burzy. Rozpoczyna się walka. Do Daruiego dołącza " ciepło - zimne" rodzeństwo - Samui i Atsui. Generał I Dywizjonu zaczyna walczyć z białymi Zetsu, zaś jego podkomendni stają do walki z braćmi "Kin - Gin". Dzięki swoim potężnym broniom, ożywionym ninja udaje się zapieczętować shinobi z Kumo, a nawet uwięzić duszę Daruiego. Słowem, które aktywuje wessanie do gurdy, jest imię generała ("darui - wolny"). Kiedy omyłkowo zostaje wypowiedziane, Darui zaczyna być wsysywany do naczynia. W trakcie tego procesu przeprasza wszystkich po kolei na głos, co przyczynia się do jego uwolnienia (sam przyznaje, że często wszystkich przeprasza) - słowo "wolny" zostaje zastąpione "przepraszam". Dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, Daruiemu udaje się zapieczętować w gurdzie Srebrnego Brata, co jednak wiąże się z ogromnymi stratami w poziomie czakry. A przed nim staje jeszcze Kinkaku w postaci sześcioogoniastego Kyūbiego. Darui podchodzi humorystycznie do całej sytuacji, skupiając się na unikaniu ciosów przeciwnika. W tym czasie, Centrum Dowodzenia podejmuje decyzję, by pomóc I Dywizjothumb|left|246px|Kinkaku pieczętowany.nowi - Raikage nakazuje swojej pomocnicy wysłać Daruiemu Kohaku no jouhei - garniec, w którym niegdyś zamknięto bestię o ośmiu ogonach. Ospały generał, dzięki pomocy obu pokoleń Ino - Shika - Chō, zamyka w naczyniu Złotego brata, a potem wygłasza płomienne przemówienie, o tym jak miedź może stać się bardziej drogocenna od złota. Na koniec standardowo przeprasza, za to, że poniżył pokonanych przeciwników. Ciekawostki *"Darui" to po japońsku "słaby", "tępy". Może to być nawiązanie do jego ospałego stylu bycia. *Jego miecz jest składany, dzięki licznym klamrom na środku klingi. Nie przeszkadza to jednak w walce. *Jako jedyny w wiosce posiadł techniki poprzedniego Raikage. *Choć Raikage powiedział, że nikt nie może używać broni braci Kin - Gin, Darui jak na razie dobrze sobie z nimi radzi. *Został powołany na generała z rozkazu Raikage. *Najpopularniejszym słowami wypowiadanymi przez niego są "wybacz / wybaczcie" i "słaby"/"wolny". Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto